Easier
by kenziecaffrey
Summary: Summary: After Neal is released from prison following the events of Out of the Box, a friend drops by. One-shot. Spoilers for Out of the Box & Withdrawal.


_Summary_: After Neal is released from prison following the events of Out of the Box, a friend drops by. One-shot.  
_Author's note_: Leave comments & tell me what you think! Takes place after Withdrawal.  
_Pairings_: Neal/Kate.  
_Warnings_: Spoilers for Out of the Box & Withdrawal.  


* * *

"Lauren. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Come on in." Neal Caffrey said as he answered the door.

She smiled at him. "Sorry it was kind of unexpected. I haven't seen you since before everything happened.." She said, a slight frown now tugging at her lips. She walked inside and looked at the apartment. She turned to him and smiled slightly. "You haven't changed at all."

Neal shrugged and sighed. "I've changed a lot more than you think." He said. Suddenly, he remembered fire and the plane replaying over in his head. His eyes drifted down to his shoes. "So, how have you been?" He changed the subject, quickly.

"Same, I guess. What about you?" She asked. She thought to herself, 'Stupid question. How do you think he is? The love of his life was just murdered.'

He sucked his cheeks in and shrugged once again. "Want something to drink? Wine?" He offered. He smiled at her slightly.

"That'd be nice. Thanks." She said. While he poured the wine, she felt awkwardness overcome herself. What was she doing here? He was probably in no mood for visitors...she thought to herself. She mentally slapped herself and took a seat at the table in his large bedroom. She saw paintings lied across the bed. She got up and went to look at them. "Wow. These are amazing. Did you paint them?" She asked, looking at him.

Neal walked over to her and handed her a drink. "Yes, I did. They're really sloppy though. I was thinking about giving that one away." He pointed to a beautiful painting that was of birds flying, over the beach on a sunset. "Do you want it?" He asked her.

She looked at him, stunned. "I couldn't take that! It's amazing. I'd feel bad if I did." She bit her lip, studying the painting closely.

"Really. You can have it. It's nothing compared to what I can do without my hands shaking the whole time." He said. He closed his eyes, not believing what he just said. He put his hands in his pockets. He felt his hands shaking again. It had happened a lot since Kate's death. He couldn't bring himself to think about it right now, not with a visitor that.

Lauren watched him sneakily put his hands in his pockets. "Thank you so much, Neal. If you ever change your mind about it, tell me and I'll bring it right back." She said.

Neal nodded, silently. He stood there, his hands still in his pockets, awkwardly. He walked back to the table and sat down. He used his hand that wasn't in his pocket to take a drink of wine.

Cruz watched him walk away from her. She could tell that he was suffering, from Kate's death. After she had died, she had been transferred into New York Police Department. She loved it there, but she missed the jokes between her and Jones, the double finger point from Hughes, and Peter and Neal's bickering. If she could have stayed in the White Collar division, she would have in a heartbeat.

Lauren walked over to Neal and sat next to him. She put her hand around his wrist and lifted his hand out of his pocket. "This happens a lot, doesn't it?" She whispered, looking at his shaking hand.

Neal wanted to lie to her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Yeah, it does." He looked at her and took his hand away from her grasp.

Lauren decided to do something bold. "My dad was murdered when I was fifteen. I walked into the house, I saw blood everywhere, and I didn't know what had happened. I thought maybe it was just my brothers fighting again, but it wasn't.. By the time the EMS got there, it was too late.. The man who did it got away clean. It was just a robbery gone wrong. But, when I turned sixteen, I decided that I wanted to help people who had to go through what I did. I told myself every night that I was going to become a cop or an FBI agent. Just anything to help people. And I did. Even though we never figured out who killed my dad, I felt some sort of closure knowing that even though the person who killed my dad got away, some others aren't. When you catch the person who killed Kate, you'll get the same closure that I did. I know it hurts at first...but I promise you, it gets better everyday." She said, tears threatening to come out of his eyes, reliving the memories of her father's death.

"You didn't need to tell me that, Lauren." Neal said, looking at her.

Lauren smiled slightly. "I did. The next time you solve a case with Peter, think about how happy a person is that you helped them." She patted his hand, and felt her phone go off. She picked it up. "Cruz." She listened and nodded. "I'll see you in a little while." She hung up.

She smiled, sadly. "I need to leave to meet a friend, but it was nice seeing you." She said and got up.

Neal nodded. "Anytime. If you ever want to hang out again, just call me." He smiled, genuinely.

"Will do. Goodbye, Neal." She said, leaving to her car.

As she was starting her car, she heard her name being called. She got out and saw Neal coming towards her, holding the painting of the birds, sunset and beach.

"You forgot this." He grinned and handed the beautiful painting to him.

Lauren smiled. "Thanks." She said and the next minute he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and she returned the friendly gesture. "Take care. I'll talk to you later." He said as he unwrapped his arms from around her and waved as she got in her car, and walked back upstairs.

She smiled as she started the car, looking at the painting in her passenger seat. She noticed a note on the back of it. She picked it up and read it; Lauren, thank you for taking the time to see me. If you couldn't tell, Kate dying has been hard on me. You made it somewhat easier. XOXO Neal.

Lauren smiled as she drove to her apartment.  


* * *

_Author's note_: Thank you for reading! I was so upset when I found out Natalie Morales was fired after only one season. She was my favorite female character, besides Alex. Leave your comments before. Constructive critcism welcome.


End file.
